conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Cszyhrvasque
Setting/Svetemo Cszyhrvasque or Cszyhrvak pronounced (Shuhr-vawsk / Shuhr-vihk) en english, is a medium-higly inflected language. With cases on nouns,pronouns,verbs,and adjectives. It is Slovamance language with orgins in both Romance and Slavic trees. Her grammar is relatively easy and is similar to germanic languages like english. Related to Eslovatian but it's successor, Cszyhrvyk has a somewhat flexible speaking pattern. And can reduce long sentences in english to short ones. The Cases are easy to learn and remember, but theres many. Study time can differ from person to person. I am hoping to see people wanting to speak this language. I will soone be translating music and books into it. And will post them on various sites. As well a language course will soon be developed and displayed on here. Breaking down the language so learners can learn it. Ã esperléç ti agustéç Çszyhrvaqo,i ã esperléç ti diskovis etã nje difiçi, tambõ poznan pozeter divoro! i Graciva cjer lernamo moã lingva. Phonology/ Fonolozhia Phonotactics Basic Grammar/ Grammatiko Baseqi Cszyhrvyk Grammer is easy if you can get around the cases. To say I have a dog in english is the same way in Cszyhrvyk "Ã pozetaç mudoje" One very important rule that must be known is the Recievative. The recievative is a case that tells the listener/reader whats being effected. Especially since articles like the and a(Es and un) are not used much in everyday speaking. The tables and rules you will learn must be studied and known. 'Verbs' The verb Lubat means "to love", Ã is the pronoun"I". Everything in the table below will be demonstrated using the pronoun Ã and the verb Lubat.This is to help you understand the conjuagtions that go with the verbs. This is the table. All verbs are conjugated this way, what is unique about Cszyhrvasque is that it contains really no Irregular verbs. This helps it be smooth, and less confusing. As well you've learned some sentence fragments. So now why dont we move on to Nouns and Pronouns. However cases can combine forming coutnless combonations, but only with a few. Example: I am still loving, Ã lubamitje 'Nouns and Pronouns' Nouns and pronouns conjugate as well but in a few ways. Here is the table for Pronouns and their different forms. All nouns conjugate by gender, and by number. A male noun will end in -o while a female -a, and a nueter can end in a consanant or -i. For plural however, all male nouns end in -on, and female -en...as for the nueters, they take -en. All nouns follow this as well, once again to keep it simple. Now that you've learned that verbs can conjugate in gender, it is time to reveal the rest of the declensions in Cszyhrvasque. 'Adjectives ' Adjectives are rather simple in conjugations, they agree however only in plural with the noun theyre describing. All adjectives end in -i, so for example. The Red House, Domo krazni. And in plural. The red houses, Domon kraznimen. When an adjective is describing a plural noun you add m and then the female ending -en. When forming a sentence fragment that involves an adjective and noun, theres 2 ways you can put them together. here are the layouts. N-A, N-LV-A. Domo Krazni, Domo na Krazni. The first way or N-A is most common. Though the use of the third is also common on certain subjects. But it is prefereble that the N-A format is used. Though it can be acceptable if the Adjective comes first, but you see this mostly in foreign words and songs. 'Articles and their Uses' Cszyhrvasque does have articles, they are used to help pronounce a word. Where an article is can decide on how the word is spoken. An example is bot. Though not a word in Cszyhrvasque this would be pronounced (boht). But if you add an article on the o it becomes bót. This would be pronounced (Bawt). Here is a table of Diacrits and what they do. Some of these are barely used, especially the é. It used to be that this was used in the present case, but now using é and e in the Present Case for a verb is the same thing. Ã Lubéç and Ã Lubeç both mean I love. but they sound different, then they do if used anywhere else. Only in the Present case does the -e or -é sound like -a in mate. So ã lubeç is pronounced the same as é (Loo-bays), but memo is pronounced (mehm-oh). 'Ã a special Pronoun Including others' Ã means I, but a special case comes into play. You can use Ã or Mi to say that you are doing somethin, for example. Ã lubeç and Mi lubeç both mean I love, as well if the reader or listener knows that your talking about yourself, you dont have to use either. So if the conversation went like this. Zdruvet Zdruvet Kak va esteç? Dasi, i vi? Dasi, czto va esteç? Mi miklamo Ãviseç Do, dasût! As you see A viseç was used because the speaker was talking about themselves.You also may have noticed the sentence, Dasi, i vi?. This is another special case, if someone asks you a question you can respond with a question using the original pronouns or using the Returnitive Case. It lets anyone else around you know that you are specifically talking to that person who asked or talked to you first. You also use these is you know the person and they are a friend, the Ilo version is used as well if your talking about them. But thats it, it cant be used that way in other pronoun. Here are the Special Cases for pronouns. I-mi Va-vi Don,Donã, Eto- Di, Doni, Eti Nam-Ni Ti-ti Ilo- Eli And finally the last rule can come into play, you use this when you have a special relation with someone. For example to say I love you, becomes Vã lubeç mi or Mi lubeç vã. The sentence can go backwards only here in this form because Mi lets you know that youa re the one who is doing the action and vã tells the person who your reffering it at. Dictionary/ Dikcõnario Basic Sentences and phrases for Learners / Oracjon Basiqen i Frahzen cjer Lerniston 'Greetings' Hello - Zdruvet Good Bye- Dasudien See you tomorrow!- Vizisva manõ! See you later!-Vizisvutarda! Good Day-Dasudien Good Morning-Dasy Manã Good Afternoon- Dasy Nun Hello, how are you?- Zdruvet, kak va estéç? My name is...-Moj(ã) imã estéç... Where are you from?- Gdeh va déç? I am from...-Ã déç... This is my family-Ca estéç moã familicã This is...-Ca... My mother-Moã mat My father-Moj padrat My Wife-Moã musza My husband-Moj Muszo My son-Moj syn My Daughter-Moã stina My brother-Moj brat My sister-Moã sjestra My Grandpa-Moj djeduszko My grandmother-Moã babuszka My uncle- Moj tigo My aunt-Moã tiga 'Questions-Preghunton' How are you?-Kak esteçva? Where are you?-Gdeh va esteç? 'Some Songs' ''Silent Night (Paci Nokt) '''___________________________________' 'Paci Nokt, Zçali Nokt' 'Ves kalmeç,ves Ileç' 'Cerka no Virzça Mat i Todo' 'Zçali Infõ, tendi i Medi' 'Domer danz Zçali pac' 'Domer danz Zçali pac' 'Paci Nokt!, Zçali Nokt!' 'Sziperden gazeç u viza' 'Slaven iditeç de Zçala tesva' 'Zçale pozeten kanteç Alluia!' 'Kriost, Es Savisto Nokt' 'Kriost, Es Savisto Nokt' 'Paci Nokt, Zçali Nokt' 'Ves kalmeç,ves Ileç' 'Cerka no Virzça Mat i Todo' 'Zçali Infõ, tendi i Medi' 'Domer danz Zçali pac' 'Domer danz Zçali pac' Category:Languages